


Story of His Life

by Purpledragon6



Category: Sym-Bionic Titan
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Brief snippets of Solomon's life come to light when the Lunis family cash in on a favor.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **A/N: So I have accepted SoraNoWoto's story challenge and I'm actually kinda glad this author even came up with it. it gave me an excuse to write this fanfiction that has nagged at me for almost two years now (Time sure does fly fast when you do that). Its an old concept but I think I finally figured what I want to do with it now that I've had some time to look things over. So this is: Story Of His Life.** _

_ **Update: I'm going to continue this story, but in a different direction that before. This will contain a lot more fluff.** _

* * *

_ **Several Years Ago:** _

Some days, he hated his job.

The only question she had been asked so far was her name, and yet even that she refused to answer. By the look in her eyes, it seemed as if she were frightened that if she did answer him, it would kill her instantly. It wouldn't, but he wasn't going to confirm that- even if it would break the awkward silence that now hung thickly in the room. The tension could be cut with a plastic knife, fairly easily, but that wasn't how these interrogations went here.

"All I ask of you is your name." Solomon said in a slow and calm voice, masking his annoyance with her lack of cooperation.

The girl winced and turned her head to the side. Solomon followed her gaze and looked down as a still bloody wound on her leg. She had gotten it when she was first lead here, when she kicked at her captor and missed. He made a mental note to have a medic patch her up before they sent her away. And he did plan on simply having her sent away afterwards. There was no need to kill her.

"What is yours?" She shot out quickly.

Another awkward silence hung in the room again, just as it did before, but two things were different now. Solomon allowed a smirk to grace his face, slightly amused by this question, and the girl now stared up at him with a sudden boldness in her eyes. Still, that did not mask her utter confusion as she waited for an answer. Just then, the smirk fell and a blunt answer followed.

"Solomon." He answered plainly, as if the name itself bored him.

The girl shifted in her chair now, hands clasped loosely on her knees now as she bowed her head yet again. It seemed that she hadn't really been expecting an answer, so she hadn't taken the time to think of a quick reply. At the moment though, it could have really been all she could think to say.

"It suits you." She replied quickly, looking up at the other.

"And yours?" He said. "I just want to know what your name is."

"Max..." She blurted out suddenly. Solomon raised an eyebrow at the name, but figured that was only part of her name. "Maxine... My name is Maxine..."

So he was right.

"Where are you from, Maxine?" This second question came as soon as she had answered the first one.

Not that he expected her to be able to reply. With the amount of time it took her to figure out her own name, her point of origin would no doubt be a difficult one to answer. They both knew this already, that it would be a long talk, so Solomon leaned against the wall behind him, his gaze still focused in on her. There was no use in standing so stiffly anyhow.

"Somewhere far away." She answered bluntly.

His eyes narrowed slightly from behind his glasses, and he watched the way she smirked at eyes she couldn't see. It was instances like that that REALLY made him dislike his job all the more. But that couldn't be helped.

"Can you define 'somewhere'." Solomon asked, but Maxine only shook her head slowly.

"I can't do that." She replied, bowing her head again with a simple shrug.

"And why is that?" He actually sounded rather interested now, cocking his head to one side, and for a second he wondered if he was.

"Because I don't trust you." She said, but he knew that wasn't the reason.

"Do you remember where somewhere is?" He asked.

He watched her shake her head, and that was all that could be done. After this, a light in the room was in flipped on fully, reviling the girl to now be laying on her side on the floor, a single wire connected to the base of her neck. It soon removed itself and slithered back up into an unknown spot in the ceiling. Under closer inspection a few drops of blood could be seen coming from Rochelle's ear, but not enough to really concern the man still watching her. The shock they had given her was only enough to knock her out, but it wasn't enough to truly harm her. The blood wasn't anything.

"What should we do with her?" A solider of G3 asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let the med-bay look at her wounds... She'll be questioned more when she wakes up." Solomon answered as he turned and disappeared down the hallway without another word.

"Yes sir."

Some days, he hated his job, but that was the only emotional attachment he had. The girl would be questioned, and sent home without a memory of ever being there, and then the process would continue. He never took the time to form any sort of attachment to these people, no matter who they were. It came with the job, and there was nothing to be done about it.

* * *

_ **Sherman Hospital: 32 Years Earlier.** _

_Hospitals were always a terrible place to be. The stark white walls were painful to look at the smell of medicines and cleaning supplies was just sickening in its own special way. However, it was sometimes impossible to avoid these places, so with a look of disgust plastered on his face, the young child tracked down the halls. He was attempting to find the hospital room that the nurse had pointed him in the direction of not more than five minutes earlier._

_'B497...' He thought over and over again, attempting not to forget it as he turned down the corner quickly and looked up at the first door on the left._

_It read the jumble of letters and numbers he had been running through his mind, etched in the pale plastic nailed to the door, resembling more of a headstone than anything else. A rather fitting comparison, as a heavy atmosphere hung over the door, warning the child of what was on the other side. Pale and trembling fingers knotted into a fist, rapping lightly against the hard wood for a few seconds before dropping back down again. It only took a moment before the door was pulled away from the frame, and the sickening scents of the hospital's room soon rushed out into the hall._

_"Hello." His father's booming voice greeted him the instant the child was reviled to him._

_Like his son, the man, only aged 45, was pale white in both skin and hair color. His disproving face looked heavy today, in both age and a second underlying emotion, as his red eyes stared off into the empty hallway behind his son. He stepped out of the doorway not even a second later, allowing his child to enter into the room, seemingly against both of their wills._

_"Where is she...?" The child asked softly, looking passed the bed in the center of the room and instead looking around._

_The father sighed softly, pressing a hand to the back of the child's head and gently steering him passed the bed and in the direction to the corner of the room. As they passed the bed, the child's eyes darted to the still lying figure in the bed. The body of a woman, his mother, with the sheets pulled up passed the bridge of her long nose. Her own pale hair was spread about the pillow, framing her small eyes and narrow forehead. The scent of the hospital hadn't been over taken by that of death yet, but the child could tell that she had been this way for quite a while._

_"Your sister." His father's voice cut through the air in an instant, drawing the child's attention back to the corner of the room._

_A basket was directly in front of him now, propped up on four sturdy stands with a pink blanket flowing down the sides, hiding the newborn from view and causing the child to stand a little straighter in order to see her and her nameplate. The baby was only a few days old, but already had quite a bit of pale blonde hair on her head, framing her chubby face and narrow forehead the same way their mother's hair did to her. Her brother's dark eyes darted down to her name plate now, reading it until he had it committed to memory._

** _Maxine Kane_ **

_"What do you think of her?" Their father's voice sounded above him, sounding both tired and hopeful._

_In an instant, the elder child's eyes flared in a rather cooled rage, darting back quickly to their deceased mother before looking back down at the little devil who had taken her from him. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped away from the baby's bin, pale hands brushing the soft blanket one last time as he turned away from her and started towards the door._

_"I hate her..." With that he took off running, catching only the beginning letters of his name before disappearing out the door._

_"Sol-"_

* * *

**Present Day:**

A low tapping on the office's metal door drew Solomon's attention from his thoughts. Turning towards it, he watched as the door slid away from its frame, disappearing into the wall and reviling a red jump-suit clad soldier. Beside him, a young girl. If her groggy appearance and messy hair was anything to go off of, she had just woken up. It made sense- it was only 4am, and his sources told him that she had only gone to bed two hours ago.

"Good morning, Ilana." A greeting that didn't completely lack friendliness.

"Morning." She echoed, not rightly sure what a proper response would be in this situation.

"Shes awoken." The soldier from beside her replied, stating the obvious as he wrapped a gloved hand around the girl's thin arm. "She tried to leave her room on her own and asked to see you-"

"No."

"No?" Ilana pipped up, tensing up as she attempted to shake her arm out of the soldier's grip.

Her arm was soon released, and the soldier turned sharply on his heels, leaving down the hallway without a word to either of them. Ilana watched him, but her gaze quickly returned to Solomon, and she continued watching as he stood up from his chair and began to approach her in swift but even steps, stopping only once when he was in front of her.

"Follow me." He muttered, now passing her by in the doorway.

"But- You just said-" Ilana began.

"How did you sleep, Ilana?" He asked randomly.

"As good as I could-." She replied, a touch bitterly. "I didn't want to wake up Lance- He hasn't been sleeping at all the last few weeks..."

"The shock of loosing a friend will do that." He stated in a matter-of-fact way, looking straight ahead still. "How have you been fairing?"

"..." Ilana bowed her head. "Do you think theres ANY- just a way to bring him back...?"

"... Perhaps." Solomon said. "There isn't any way to be sure of it-"

"That makes me feel a little better." Ilana admitted. "I will take that over nothing."

"Is that what you wanted to see me about?" He asked.

"Yes." Ilana hung her head slightly. "But I also wanted someone to talk to. The room was a little too quiet- Other than Lance's sleep muttering. I honestly miss sleeping in my own room without my brother-."

Ilana cut herself off suddenly. Based on how quickly her face dropped and the bit of colour that flooded the tips of her ears, it seemed as thought she felt that she was overstepping. Or saying too much to someone who wouldn't care. While he couldn't say he cared personally about it, he did have enough concern for the alien to humor her some- but only for a little while.

"Hm... Brothers can be irritating like that, I suppose." He said.

"They can be." Ilana huffed, her voice raising to an almost hopeful tone of voice. "Like when they leave their things on the stairs or practice guitar at 2am on a school night-"

"Never did that..." Solomon heard himself mutter, low enough that only the two of them could hear it.

"You're a brother?" Ilana gasped.

He grimaced, and continued to walk ahead of the girl. While he had accomplished his goal of giving the princess some amount of hope, he gave out what he felt to be too much personal information. Though, he really hadn't confirmed of denied it, he had the feeling that Ilana knew the answer already.

"I'm going to guess that you're the older one." Ilana went on. "I thought you reminded me of Lance. So that makes me guess that your younger sibling was also a sister-"

"You'd do very well here." Solomon cut in suddenly. "But you talk a little too much and a little too loud."

"Sorry- Its just nice talking about something happy for once." Ilana admitted.

"... I can't give you much more information than that." He said. "If there were something else that would-"

"Like a TV show- I saw some soldiers watching High School Heights in your break room, so I assume you've heard of it." She smiled. "We could watch an episode of it."

The pair both stopped. It almost fascinated him, the things she would pick up on, and while he wasn't willing to discuss a show he didn't care for, he would be just fine with viewing a segment of it. After all, the world may need the titan again one day, and he was sure they would do a lot better well rested and the least bit happy- or as happy as they could be.


	2. Writing A Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lunis Family cash in on a favor.

**A/N: *bangs head on the table* I KNOW HE CARES ABOUT THEM, HE SMILED AT THEM 4 TIMES IN THE SERIES! That doesn't make writing him in character any less of a challenge.**

* * *

"Saruman?"

Usually, he would have brushed the incorrect name off- Actually, he usually wouldn't be caught in a sweater and jeans in a coffee shop this far into Sherman, but that was besides the point. Usually, the incorrect name wouldn't have bothered him. What made it irritating this time was the flurry of giggles coming from the three teens behind him. Why he ever agreed to meet with them was behind him at this point.

"... Its Solomon." He muttered, taking his coffee quickly from the barista and trudging back to the teens. "You all seem pleased."

"Yours was the only name they did not get right." Newton said, "It was very funny. I watched him write it down, but I didn't say anything."

Solomon rolled his eyes slightly before walking over to the table that they had picked out earlier. It was marked clearly by Ilana's pink backpack and Lance's jacket, as well as the scattering of homework and pencils left by the three when their order was called. He picked up one paper and scanned it with some interest. School work certainly had changed since he was in high school, seemingly for the worse.

He didn't have time to look at it for long, as he could sense the others returning to the table quickly. With that, he set the paper down and sat down at the only chair that wasn't claimed by someone.

Ilana got to the table first.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us." She chirped, taking a seat next to him. "We weren't expecting you to reply to any of our invites."

"I was honestly surprised that you managed to find us." Solomon admitted. "We tend to stay pretty off the radar."

"True, but you also sent a distress call to us." Newton said suddenly. "It wasn't too hard to trace its origins and then find you from there."

"... Don't trace us again." Solomon said firmly. "Thats a-"

"You follow us constantly." Lance snapped. "And may I remind you what your group put us through-"

"Boys, calm down." Ilana cut in, raising her coffee up and smiling her signature smile. "Today we are a normal family, having a normal coffee with our normal homework... As thanks for having said normal family back in one piece."

"Family-" Solomon started, but a quick glare from Ilana shut him up. Not that he feared her in any way, but he simply didn't want to cause a fight. Especially in a location that was this public, even if the coffee shop was practically empty. "Alright... But... Why?"

"Well-" Ilana began to twiddle her thumbs, while Lance and Newton looked around awkwardly.

Solomon frowned, almost certain that there was an interesting story to go along with not only the invite, but also the teens' sudden declaration of family. Even their wording felt off, even if it was just a cover while around others. Whatever the reason, he knew he would be told soon enough, and that he wasn't going to approve of it at all. That much he could just feel.

It was Ilana who spoke first. "Our fellow classmates and teachers were wondering about our extended absence, and we informed them that our uncle was having trouble at his home, and that we had been with him assisting with said problem and were staying there until our dad came to retrieve us." She admitted.

"Your uncle..." Solomon scoffed. "Very clever, you three."

"Unfortunately, some of the school officials were skeptical." Newton went on. "They did receive a call from Mr. Lunis to apologize for the absence-"

For once, Solomon allowed himself to smirk slightly at the story. Which succeeded in catching the trio off their guard. The story could have stopped there, but he was honestly curious now, and gestured for them to continue.

"Our classmates were the skeptic ones." Lance said suddenly. "And our neighbor Barb. She barged in and started asking why we didn't have any family photos of us with our uncle, or why we didn't say anything."

"Even Kimmy- my girlfriend- asked that." Newton added. "I hope you don't mind, but I forged a few, using an image from memory. Just to sell the story."

"You did what-" Solomon settled quickly, and rubbing his forehead. "Proceed."

"It got Kimmy off our backs, but Barb was still not convinced." Ilana explained. "She normally comes in here around this time, so we were-"

Solomon stood up quickly. That was absolutely out of the question. Using his name and image was bad enough, but actually involving him went beyond any of that. He had his secrets and wanted to know as few people as possible by the time he died. Though- he did owe these three his life, and a second life in return, even if their friend was alive and well now. The weeks of hardship and their brushes with death could have been avoided- as well as the order he had disobeyed to capture them the first time. Which reminded him, of what his leader would think. He had been told NOT to get involved with Titan, only to observe- but this felt like more than getting involved.

"This goes against my orders, I hope you all realize this." He said stiffly. "I was only given leave to join you three for today, in full cover."

Actually, his orders had been to accept the invite and to maintain a non-suspicious appearance, but he didn't have to tell them that.

"Then its not against orders." Ilana hummed. "You're still with us, and in full cover- that cover being our story."

"Ilan-" Solomon was cut off by a sound that wasn't even human. Some kind of high-pitched whine that was almost deafening. "What is tha-"

The four turned their gaze to the source. A red headed, older woman stood a few feet before their table. She was dressed like she was going to a sporting event, full face paint and all. It was safe to say that he was only half right to assume the sound came from something that wasn't human.

"Oh, would you just look at the four of you!" The woman exclaimed, making her way over to the table and hugging Ilana in some kind of death grip. "I didn't expect to see you all here! I was just on my way back from the high school's football practice and decided to pop in here for my usual latte."

"Its good to see you too, Barb." Ilana replied, offering a kind yet forced smile. "We were just here to do homework."

"Well, I can certainly see that." The woman, Barb, laughed.

"Oh!" Ilana turned her attention to Solomon. In a silent conversation, she was begging him to play along. All three of them were. "Uncle, this is Barb. Our neighbor."

He was going to regret this. Really, he was going to. The look on Barb's face made him regret it before it even happened.

"So, this is the uncle you've been telling me about!?" Barb gasped, "Oh, I thought for sure you just made him up or something- Ha! I'm just joking."

"... Solomon." He said, "I'm their mother's older brother."

"Well, I figured you were." Barb laughed. "I can see the resemblance to your nephew. That boy definitely gets his looks from his mother."

"How do you figure that?" Lance muttered, his ears blushing slightly.

The pair looked at each other briefly. While there definitely were similarities, they didn't resemble each other in any way. Hair curls and pale skin aside. It was best to just let Barb explain her theory and go from there. At least then they didn't have to start pointing out random things and hoping something stuck for a bit.

"You both just look so broody." Barb smiled kindly before turning her attention back to Solomon. "Is the black hair from your sister or their father? I've never seen her before, so I just assumed they were both adopted, unless they are adopted and-"

"My sister." Solomon cut in suddenly, reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a photo, and then quickly handing it over to Barb.

For decades now, he had been the only one to see what it was a picture of, but today had changed that. As a member of the Galactic Guardian Group, he supposed it was his job to cover up the existence of alien life, and he supposed this fell into his jurisdiction also. Or at least, thats what he was going to tell himself and his leader when he went in to give his report at the end of the day.

The way the woman's jaw dropped wouldn't be included in said report, but it meant that he was doing his job well.

"Would you look at that..." Barb muttered, in complete awe before she handed the picture back.

"You have a picture of- mom?" Lance asked, sharing the same look of awe as Barbra and Ilana.

"Shes my sister still... I'll make a copy so you can have a picture of her at your home." Solomon sighed, tucking the picture away.

"...I'll just get my latte and go then. It sounds like you all have some things to talk about." Barb said, quiet for once as she hurried on over to the barista to order. They waited for her to get her drink and leave before letting out a sigh of relief and their facades dropped.

"I can't believe you went along with it." Lance said. "What picture did you show her?"

"I already said. A picture of my sister." Solomon said bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee. "She was trying to get answers from us, so I felt that it was significant enough proof to get her off of your case for a little while."

"... Thank you." Ilana said. "You didn't have to-"

"Just consider us all lucky that she had dark hair." He shrugged. "I was serious about sending a copy to your residence... It will help fill the gaps in your stories and what not."

"You don't have to- If its a personal picture-" Ilana gasped.

"Its just an old picture, Ilana." Solomon said. "Don't think anything more of it than a cover story."

"Very well." A silence fell over the group quickly.

It remained there as the kids did their homework, and as they finished their coffee. Even as they got up and soon left the coffee shop and soon went their separate ways for a while.


	3. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Solomon gets something in the mail.

_ **A/N: An extremely late Christmas chapter to celebrate Sym Bionic Titan now being on Netflix.** _

* * *

He wasn't used to receiving mail anymore. 

He briefly recalled a time, after he had moved away from home, the few bills and catalogs that would arive at his apartment door step. 

The last thing he had recieved before being carted away to begin his training at would one day be G3, was a Christmas card from his father. 

He had barely given it a passing glance before he ripped it into shreds and slammed the door behind him. The rest of the night was spent resisting what little urge he had to go back out and clean up the mess of scattered card. Perhaps even glue it back together-

But life happened and the card, mess, and apartment were quickly forgotten. And they had stayed forgotten until one day. 

**December 24th**

"Sir? We've intercepted two envelopes being sent to your old address." A G3 solider announced. 

Solomon, who had long since learned to hide his emotions, simply turned his head calmly. 

"That address and my connection to it should have been erased from all records years ago... Are you positive they were not for the current residents?" He snapped. 

"Yes. Both were addressed to you. One was sent from the "Lunis" household." The soldier replied, holding out an Manila envelope, presumably containing both pieces of mail. "Shall I dispose of this?"

"... No. Just leave it on the table and return to your post." Solomon sighed, waiting as his orders were carried out in a timely manner. 

He would look at them in a moment- as soon as his work was done for the day. Perhaps. 

* * *

And yet the envelope was at the back of his mind as he worked. It would be a lie to say he wasn't the least bit curious as to what they contained. 

Between his typing, he found himself glancing behind him at where the envelope had been set. A deep frown set itself on his face, and he found himself reaching out for the damn thing- 

"I have work to finish first..." Solomon muttered, perhaps down to the envelope. And yet he still found himself taking it in hand and flipping up the metal tabs holding it closed. 

Two cards, no larger than an index card, slid out into his lap. 

The first was a Christmas card. Decorated with a Christmas wreath border and ornament stickers. At the center of the wreath was a photo of a very familiar alien "family". All decked in winter sweaters. Ilana looked the happiest, with Lance obviously forced into the photo by the way he was squished between Ilana and Newton. Their "father" was placed awkwardly in the background of the photo.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE LUNIS FAMILY!**

He scoffed softly, almost fondly. It was fitting of them all, and part of him considered holding onto the photo for the time being. With another fond smile, he set it aside and glanced down at the second card.

His blood froze in his veins. Eyes widening slightly behind his red tinted goggles. He found himself reading over the name on the card, over and over again until he had committed it to memory. 

**From Maxine Kane. **


End file.
